The Anonymous Present
by daniebanaanie1999
Summary: Based on a theory a friend and I had a little while ago. The originals are a 60-year-old couple. Both aware they've got clones. They send their clones each year on their birthday anonymously a birthday cake.


_Based on a theory a friend and I had a little while ago. The originals are a +60-year-old couple. Both aware they've got clones. They send their clones each year on their birthday anonymously a birthday cake. _

_Rated: T_

_Words: 2030_

Sarah toke a deep breath and ran with her fingers through her lion's mane-like hair before entering Felix's loft. An explosion of cheering filled her ears and made her grin. Felix stepped foreward and gave her a tight hug.

"Bloody hell, you became old," he wispered in her ear laughing, before letting go. He wore his huge smile and Sarah couldn't help herself and returned smile.

Yes, it was her birthday. And to be honest, she didn't like getting older each year. She still looked fine, she was still a young woman. But sooner or later she had to settle down. She couldn't keep running around. The thought made her a little sad. She liked deciding what she wanted to do. To leave whenever she liked. If she settled down, her life would become too boring. But at the same time she could take care of Kira. She could spend lazy days at home and really relax for once.

This year Sarah decided, together with the other girls, they would celebrate their birthdays together, because they were born almost at the same date. It would be a huge party and everybody was invited. She saw she was one of the last ones to arrive.

Behind Felix waited her sisters. Alison, Cosima, Helena and even Tony came to the party. They all brought their friends, family and lovers. Donnie stood awkwardly at Alison's side, not quite comfertable around us. He didn't know long about the clones, and hadn't even met Cosima, Helena and Tony yet. It must be frightening, Sarah thought sarcastically. Cosima brought Delphine, of course. Delphine looked much more comfertable than Donnie, but she kept her mouth shut and held Cosima's arm tight in her hands. Helena and Tony both didn't brought anybody, but they stood at eachother's sides like they were inseparable. Felix had send a message to Rachel, but she refused. Maybe there was still too much hate between them. Sarah didn't mind much. Rachel would've only spoiled the great mood.

Felix's loft was decorated with a lot of party decorations. There were garlands and pink balloons. Alison must've bought the balloons.

Alison gave Felix a little push. Felix stepped away and she came towards Sarah. Alison wore a simple, pink dress, with her hair tied in a bun. The tiny woman toke her in her arms. The smell of expensive parfume filled Sarah's nose.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," she said once she let go, smiling a little bit timid. Sarah smiled back, her hands still on Alison's shoulders.

"You too, Ali."

"My turn!" Cosima said, grinning. Alison sighed a little and rolled her eyes while she returned to Donnie. Cosima gave Delphine a pet on her shoulder before giving Sarah a bone-crushing hug. Sarah let out a little laugh and returned the hug.

"Happy birthday to us both!" Cosima said. They broke off the hug. Sarah smiled and saw the little sparkles in Cosima's hazel eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner. She wasn't quite sure if the sparkles meant Cosima got a little emotional or the light of Felix's loft was reflected in her glasses.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Sarah agreed. Before Cosima could take a step back, Helena and Tony came up. Tony gave Sarah a quick hug and a big grin, revealing his silver tooth.

"Happy birthday, sis," he said chuckling. Helena stood behind him, timid and not sure what to do. Her fingers played with her clothes, curling the soft material around her finger again and again. Eventually Sarah stepped foreward and layd her arms softly around her twinsister's body. Her bouncy, blonde curls made Sarah's vision go blind. The only thing she could see was the light-golden colour of Helena's hair. For a moment Sarah thought Helena wouldn't do anything at all, but then she felt her hands at her spine. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and buried her face deeper in Helena's hair.

"Happy birthday, sestra," Helena said, softer than Sarah expected. She couldn't help but smile. Helena's the only one she could ever call her sister.

"Happy birthday to you too, meathead," Sarah said, trying to say it as soft as Helena. Somehow all Sarah's words appeared to sound rougher than her sister's, even though Helena had her accent as well. Sarah didn't mind much. Like this her voice didn't betray her eyes started to tear up a little.

"Don't call me this," Helena said when she let go. Sarah smiled and Helena returned the smile greedy.

"Are we done already?" Felix said. "There's a whole chocolate cake that needs to be eaten! And the presents are still there too!"

Sarah grinned at her brother and slapped him against his chest. She quickly blinked a few times to make her upcoming tears dissapear. It was a while ago since she had a birthday like this. She always felt a little lonely at birthdays. Sarah never had a real mom. She never had real siblings. Mrs. S tried to make her as happy as possible on her birthday, and hanging out with Felix was awesome. But they were adopted and every year on her birthday it struck her like a lightning bolt. But this year... everything's different. She has a real family now. Sarah still might not have a mother or a father, but she had sisters. Genetic identicals, for fuck's sake! She might not always like them, or appreciate them, but they're her family now. They're all family.

"Yes, I am hungry."

Helena's voice woke her up and let her little imaginative bubble burst. Sarah laughed, guessing how long Helena must've waited for Felix to say that. Felix grinned at her and lead her to the enormous chocolate cake he ordered. Felix gave her a huge knife to cut into the cake. Alison gave Sarah a suspicious look. Sarah was also a little nervous to see Helena with a knife like that, half expecting to be tackled to the ground with Felix's knife at her throat. But Helena perfectly started divide the cake. Some were a little too large and some a little too small, but everybody got a piece of delicious chocolate cake. Helena and Tony got the two largest ones, somehow. Just when everybody was about to take their first bite, they heard a knock.

"Rachel wouldn't come, would she?" Cosima asked doubtily. Delphine shoke her head, since she was the one who had contacted Rachel and asked her to come.

"Non, she said she wouldn't come..." she said and Delphine bit her lip. Sarah looked around and sighed when they heard another knock.

"Well, are we going to open the door, or what?" Sarah asked. She walked to the door and opened it. A carrier, with an emblem she didn't recognize, stood in the doorway with five large cardboard boxes which filled his arms. She could barely see his head, only his bright red cap was visable above the boxes.

"A delivery for Miss Manning, Mrs. Hendrix, Mr. Sawicki, Miss Niehaus and Helena," the carrier said with a stuffed voice. Sarah really had to pay attention to what he was saying to understand the guy. The boxes made him almost unintelligible.

"Oh, yeah, that's us," Sarah said, a little awkward, pointing at Alison, Tony, Cosima, Helena and herself. The guy started to hand her the boxes. They felt a little heavy, but she couldn't decide what was in it. A sweet smell came from them.

"Do I still need to sign anywhere?" Sarah asked. This time her voice was barely recognizable by all the boxes. She wasn't as tall as the guy, so she completely dissapeared behind them.

"No need, Miss. Have a good evening."

Sarah murmed a goodbye while Cosima closed the door. Cosima toke two of the boxes to help Sarah and placed them on the table. Sarah placed the other three boxes on the ground and sat down next to them. Cosima gave Delphine a glare. Sarah didn't quite understood what it meant, but she would find out soon. Cosima opened the first box and started to grin.

"What is it?" Alison asked, while peeking over Cosima's shoulder. Alison laughed softly and toke the first box. She gave it to Tony. He grinned enthousiastly and gave Cosima a thumb up. Alison opened the next box and gave it to Helena. She looked wide eyed when she got the cardboard box, muttering a soft thank you. Helena looked at Tony and he gave her a reassuring glance back.

"What's in the box," Sarah asked, not quite understanding why her sisters and brother acted like this. Tony and Helena got their box already and they seemed pretty happy. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Here's yours, Sarah," Cosima said, while handing her a box. Her name stood in graceful letters at the top of the box. The sweet scent she smelled earlier was stronger. Sarah looked at Felix before opening the box, but her brother only smiled and showed the same curiousity as his sister. There, in the cardboard box, she saw a beautiful cake. It was a white one, entirely covered in a sweet mixture Sarah had never seen before. She toke a little of the white stuff on her finger and stack it in her mouth. A delicious, sweet taste filled her mouth. Little butterflies were made of coloured marzipan, one blue, one red, one yellow and decorated the white cake. Her name was written in black, together with a 'Happy Birthday!' in beautiful letters.

"Who sent this?" Sarah muttered, completely confused. She only told Cal about her birthday. He didn't quite know about the clones yet, so she would celebrate her birthday with him seperately. But it couldn't be Cal. Alison, Cosima, Helena and Tony also got cakes...

"We don't know," Cosima said. "Every year I get a cake like this. I can't even remember a birthday I didn't got one."

Alison nodded in approval and even Tony seemed to agree. The only one who was as mesmerized as Sarah was Helena. Her twinsister's eyes met hers, Helena gave her a gaze of total confusion. Sarah felt the same way. Cosima got these cakes every year and so did Alison and Tony... Why didn't she and Helena get one?

"Didn't you get one?" Cosima asked frowning, when she saw the confusion written on Sarah's face. She slowly shoke her head, a little ashamed.

"Mrs. S always toke us out on our birthdays. To a bowling alley or to a playground or something. I never got one..."

She looked at Felix. Felix shoke his head unknowingly and shrugged. Sarah looked back at Cosima. Her sister was smiling her dorky smile at her.

"Maybe it was because you were always gone at your birthday. You were gone with Victor quite some time, right?" Alison said. Sarah nodded.

"Maybe.. if you stay here, next year you'll get another cake?" Alison said, looking from Sarah back to Cosima. Cosima nodded in agreement. Sarah sighed a little bit, staring at her cake, wondering who sent her and her sisters something like this. They must've known she would celebrate her birthday at the same time her sisters would. This person, or these persons, must know about the clones. That means someone else knows about them. Someone who sends sweet cakes at their birthdays without a name or a card. Just a happy birthday. But it was a happy birthday. Sarah couldn't feel any better right now. This was a better birthday she could ever imagine.

"So are we going to eat these cakes or are you just going to stare at it?" Felix said laughing. A burst of laughter filled the room, while Felix toke a few forks and spoons and gave them to each person in the room. Cosima, Alison, Tony, Helena and Sarah had their own cake and started to eat greedy, while Delphine, Donnie and Felix toke a piece of chocolate cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted. The party began and nobody thought of the anonymous senders for the whole night. Nobody actually cared and just enjoyed their cakes. Because it didn't matter. The delicious cakes were meant to bring joy, and so they did.


End file.
